


parallel universe

by tigrisfics



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, evak gender switch, party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrisfics/pseuds/tigrisfics
Summary: The SKAM season 3 story told by the two characters; Noora & Eva. Well not the whole story, only the first scene. Although I might be adding more to this story if I get the time.





	parallel universe

Half-tacky electric music was filling my brain to the point where I thought it would overflow. I didn't really mind the music though, it had grown on me. What was bothering me was the fact that my house was overfilled with "extremely drunk and totally out of it" teens that blocked every single door, hallway or staircase. I couldn't blame them, the "extremely drunk and totally out of it" condition seemed to be my new favorite recently. Whilst trying to get downstairs I took out my phone to look at the time. It was currently 00.39, and the party had been going on for a while.

"Vilde!" I screamed as loud as I could, trying to drown out the loud music. I couldn't find her anywhere. I wasn't feeling too well and I really needed to do something about it. It wasn't very easy to do anything about anything at this state of mind but I thought that drinking some water couldn't be absolutely wrong. To walk down a crowded staircase with at least eight cans of beers inside of you and a dress, so tight that you could use it for execution, on the outside wasn't so easy either. When I had finally overcome what seemed like an impossible task I reached the first floor. Right across from the room I spotted the bathroom. It was worrying how I could barely find my way around my own house with this amount of people in it.

 

"Eva! There you are, I have been looking for you." I heard Vilde say when I opened the bathroom door and saw her in there fixing her blonde hair in the mirror.

"Umm... I think I need to drink some water." I slurred out. It wasn't before I said something that I realized just how hard the alcohol was hitting me.

"Are you okay? We need to get some of these people out of here before the police come here to tell us to shut it down. I mean who invited all these people?" Vilde said sounding a bit mad. She was usually the one to handle all the invites, but she usually planned better than this.

"I just need a glass of water," I said back to her ignoring her second question.

"Why did you come to the bathroom to drink water?" I hadn't noticed the fact that Chris and Sana were also in the room. Most likely because of the weird location.

"The real question is why you guys are sitting in the bathtub!" I said to them.

They gave me a look that said "we don't even want to explain", so after no answer, I just shrugged and went to the sink to drink some water. I used the toothbrush mug to drink. Usually, I wouldn't do that but since this was actually my house I could depend on it being clean.

"So, hooking up with any guys?" Sana said after some moments spent in silence.

I simply shook my head to answer her question. Vilde joined me.

"I can't cheat on Kasper," said Chris sounding a bit discouraged. She was the only one of us that had a boyfriend. Vilde was a hopeless romantic that just wanted to get together with the biggest douches in the universe. Sana, well she had never really shown any interest in any guy before. I didn't know if it was because of her religion or if she just really can't be bothered. I had myself just got out of a relationship. I had been dating Jonas for a pretty long time if you were to compare my earlier relationships. Either way, it was over now. I wasn't heartbroken or anything, it had been a mutual decision.

It didn't look like any of us had had any luck at the love department.

"We need to get Eva a rebound hook!" Said Vilde with a convincing voice.

"No, I don't know about that." I was very much over Jonas already and didn't have the urge to hook up with some random guy.

"Who is it going to be? That new kid from Elvebakka?" Chris said completely ignoring my answer.

"Isn't he gay?" Vilde said when she was finally done fixing her hair. Of course, she had some rumor about this guy. And this random guy was apparently not an exception.

Once again I used my shoulders to show my unliking of the idea.  
"Oh come on, there has to be someone that you wanna hook up with!" Chris said. "Anyone!?"

I wasn't going to argue so I just tried really hard to think of someone. "Erhh... Maybe Chris?"

The room went silent. At least as silent, it could be with what seemed like a thousand people dancing outside.

"Are you also gay?" Vilde finally said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I said drastically, I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well if you want to hook up with Chris..." I cut her off.

"No no no, not THAT Chris. The one from The Penetrators," I said, seeing a kind of relieved look on Cris's face.

"Isn't he like the biggest fuckboy of all time?" Vilde said not sounding too happy about my answer.

"Who are you to judge? You have a thing for William, he's even worse!" I said laughing.

"I think we should support Eva in whoever she chooses to hook up with and just be happy about the fact that she's decided to hook up with someone." Sana said to close up the discussion. Both Chris and Sana got up from the bathtub and walked in front of me. They looked me closely in the eyes and Sana said; "let's go hook up with Chris." 

"Penetrator Chris," Chris added.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the firt thing i post on ao3 and I am very new to this hehe


End file.
